


Dos au mur

by Lady_Aki



Series: Rosal'in & Solas FR [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Solas (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smutty Literature, Spanking, Sub Lavellan (Dragon Age), Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aki/pseuds/Lady_Aki
Summary: Rosal'in Lavellan est une femme studieuse et consciencieuse, mais elle est également amatrice de littérature érotique. Ce soir, elle n'a pas envie d'étudier. Alors qu'elle est entrain de lire un de ses romans érotiques préférés, Solas la prend sur le fait.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Rosal'in & Solas FR [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598203
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ce petit écrit m'a seulement pris une journée, je voulais juste écrire quelque chose de coquin avec Solas... Je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes. Ne cherchez rien de profond ici, c'est juste pour exciter les sens... ;)

C’était une soirée calme, comme on en faisait peu à Fort-Céleste. Chacun s’affairait sereinement à sa tâche avec le plus grand soin, du garçon d’écurie jusqu’à la messagère d’Andrasté en personne. Tout du moins, c’est l’impression que renvoyait l’inquisitrice Lavellan à ceux et celles qui se rendaient à la bibliothèque en cette heure avancée de la soirée.  
  
Rosal’in avait profité du départ de Dorian pour délaisser l’imposante table d’étude en bois massif sur laquelle elle étudiait depuis plusieurs heures au profit du fauteuil de velours rouge qu’occupait quotidiennement le magister. Par ailleurs, la table d’étude n’était pas la seule chose qu’elle avait abandonnée au cours de sa migration. Recroquevillée confortablement contre le fauteuil, ses pieds nus reposant sur l’assise, elle lisait un des célèbres romans de l’écrivaine Catherine Morland. Bien que cette dernière fût davantage connue pour ses romans de cape et d’épée où se mêlaient occasionnellement démons et spadassins, ses derniers ouvrages tendaient à rendre hommage à la littérature sentimentale du royaume natal de sa mère, Antiva.  
  
Le messie andrastien avait pris soin de cacher la couverture de son livre à l’aide d’un second ouvrage, _Ainsi tomba Thédas_ de l’érudit chantriste frère Ferdinand Génitivi. Tandis que ses fidèles admiraient avec fierté et révérence le caractère consciencieux de leur guide, celle-ci rougissait et s’agitait discrètement en toute impunité devant les aventures rocambolesques de mademoiselle Viniciana et de monseigneur Desjardins. Tous s’étaient laissés berner par l’adroit subterfuge mis en scène par la jeune dalatienne. Du moins, presque tous.   
  
Tandis que Solas parcourait silencieusement les différentes étagères à la recherche d’un traité tévintide portant sur les manifestations de l’immatériel et leurs conséquences sur l’environnement, son attention fut happée par un petit gloussement familier. Prudemment, il se pencha légèrement en direction du bruit, à demi caché par la bibliothèque devant laquelle il se trouvait. Là où se tenait habituellement de manière distinguée et presque hautaine un mage tévintide qu’il avait peine à supporter était lové Rosal’in. Un lourd manuscrit que l’apostat connaissait fort bien reposait sur ses genoux. Il avait eu l’occasion, il y a peu, de lire les ouvrages de frère Génitivi. Des ouvrages d’une érudition remarquable, mais d’un ennui mortel.  
  
Une légère exclamation de surprise s’échappa des lèvres vermeilles de la jeune femme alors que ses joues prenaient une agréable teinte rosâtre. Elle plaça promptement une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son émoi. De toute évidence, elle semblait agréablement surprise par sa lecture. Solas l’observa un bref instant, confus, avant de se rendre compte que les pages de l’ouvrage chantriste demeuraient immobiles, et ce même quand il l’entendait tourner une page.  
  
Adroitement, il remit à sa place le livre qu’il était en train de feuilleter, puis s’approcha de Rosal’in à pas de loup, un rictus aux lèvres.  
  
« Il est rare de vous voir étudier aussi tard, vhenan. Votre studiosité est tout à votre honneur. »   
Rosal’in sursauta légèrement au son de la voix de son coéquipier, vraisemblablement prise au dépourvu.   
  
« Oh- Emma lath ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver… »  
  
Les mains liées derrière son dos, le mage se courba pour faire mine de prendre connaissance de la nature de l’ouvrage puis plongea son regard dans les iris émeraude de la dalatienne.  
  
« Frère Génitivi semble vous tenir en haleine. »   
  
« Oui, il- Ses voyages sont tout à fait passionnants. »   
  
Rosal’in replaça une de ses boucles blondes derrière son oreille puis détourna le regard. Elle n’avait jamais excellé dans l’art du mensonge.   
  
« N’est-ce pas ? Le chapitre sur les mœurs et coutumes dalatiennes est remarquable, tant par son exactitude que par sa richesse. »   
  
L’inquisitrice se pinça discrètement les lèvres. Elle n’avait pas dépassé l’introduction. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis renoua le contact visuel auquel elle avait délibérément coupé court en raison de son embarras.   
  
« En effet, on peut dire que c’est un témoignage exceptionnel. » Affirma-t-elle avec un timide sourire.  
  
Solas fit deux pas en avant, réduisant inexorablement la distance qui les séparait.   
  
« Vous êtes d’accord avec ses propos ? Pourtant il se montre particulièrement virulent envers les dalatiens, voire irrespectueux. » Il leva subtilement sa main en direction de l’ouvrage. « Laissez-moi vous montrer le passage auquel je fais allusion. »   
  
En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, l’apostat subtilisa le petit livre que Rosal’in s’évertuait à dissimuler depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. La jeune femme se redressa aussitôt, laissant tomber dans l’indifférence la plus totale le vieux manuscrit.   
« Solas ! Rendez-moi ce livre ! » Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur eux.   
Consciente de sa petitesse, elle entreprit de monter sur le fauteuil pour tenter de reprendre ce que son compagnon venait de lui dérober sans aucun scrupule. Lorsque Solas lui tourna le dos pour examiner plus amplement l’objet qui attisait sa curiosité, elle sut que sa manœuvre avait échoué et qu’elle devrait assumer les conséquences de ses actes.   
  
« _L’impertinente mademoiselle Viniciana_ de Catherine Morland. En voilà un ouvrage qui ne traite assurément pas de vos sujets d’étude… » Il se mit sans tarder à feuilleter le livre, commençant d’abord par lire quelques passages ici et là avant de porter son attention sur la page à laquelle s’était arrêtée l’inquisitrice. « Oh, vhenan. Je ne vous savais pas amatrice de littérature érotique. » Un petit rire clair franchit ses lèvres tandis qu’il se retournait pour faire face à une Rosal’in dont la couleur de ses joues pouvait se confondre avec celle du fauteuil, un profond rouge cramoisi, sur lequel elle s’était résignée à s’asseoir à nouveau. « Cassandra est au courant ? »   
  
Dans un premier temps, Rosal’in ne dénia pas lui répondre. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle arborait une mine à la fois contrariée et gênée. Solas était bien la dernière des personnes qu’elle souhaitait voir être mise au courant de ses goûts littéraires licencieux. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu’il la perçoive comme une jeune femme aux mœurs dissolues alors que leur relation était sur le point de se concrétiser.   
  
« Ne vous moquez pas. »   
  
Le mage des failles déposa le livre sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil puis s’empara tendrement de la joue de son amante afin qu’elle le regarde.   
  
« Ce n’était pas mon intention. Je m’excuse si mes propos vous ont fait croire le contraire. Vos réactions ont simplement éveillé ma curiosité. »   
  
Il se pencha vers la jeune femme, ses lèvres à hauteur de son oreille.   
  
« Je voulais simplement savoir de quelle manière le frère Génitivi parvenait-il à vous faire rougir aussi aisément. » Ses doigts effleurèrent sa pommette dans une caresse fugitive. « Mais il semblerait que le crédit revienne plutôt à monseigneur Desjardins. »   
  
Une agréable chaleur naquit au sein de la poitrine de Rosal’in tandis que la voix grave et posée de Solas susurrait au creux de son oreille quelques galanteries.   
  
« Je dois vous avouer que je me sens quelque peu lésé. Je n’aurais jamais pensé qu’un orlésien, bien que fictif, puisse vous séduire. »   
  
Ce fût au tour de l’élue d’Andrasté de rire. Un rire franc et joyeux, à peine étouffé.   
  
« Et qu’allez-vous faire, emma lath ? Demander réparation ? » Un second rire lui échappa, cette fois-ci plus discret, suivi d’un petit sourire mutin.   
  
« Très exactement. »   
  
Alors que la jeune femme s’apprêtait à le taquiner une nouvelle fois, une main se glissa autour de sa taille puis la souleva, la coupant dans son élan. Sans plus tarder, son aîné revendiqua ses lèvres dans un baiser invitant à la voluptuosité. Il embrassait avec une dévotion lascive les courbes délicates de sa bouche, lui soutirant des complaintes de plaisir qu’il prenait soin de faire taire aussitôt qu’il les avait entendus. Nul autre n’était autorisé à entendre les doux gémissements qu’émettait son inquisitrice lorsqu’il lui faisait perdre raison au creux de ses bras.   
Profitant de leur soudaine promiscuité, Rosal’in se libéra de l’emprise des lèvres de Solas pour embrasser passionnément la courbe saillante de mâchoire. C’est alors qu’elle sentit ses mains se faire plus téméraires, s’attardant longuement sur ses hanches généreuses avant de saisir ses fesses dans un geste de domination évidente qui lui arracha un nouveau gémissement de plaisir.   
  
« Solas… Le soldat- »   
  
« Il vient de partir. »   
  
Tandis que ses lèvres charnues s’aventurèrent dans le creux de son cou, mordillant la peau diaphane qui se trouvait à leur portée, le mage saisit les cuisses de sa compagne et la souleva à hauteur de son bassin. Rosal’in noua instinctivement ses jambes autour de sa taille, comme frappée de frénésie suite à l’audace que venait de manifester Solas.   
  
Son dos heurta bientôt le mur attenant au fauteuil, faisant voler en éclat le peu de retenue qu’il lui restait. Elle se cambra scandaleusement contre l’apostat qui était bien trop occupé à déboutonner son chemisier pour remarquer que le désir de la dalatienne s’était matérialisé et coulait lentement le long de ses fesses, à peine dissimulées par sa longue jupe camel qui était à présent dangereusement retroussée.  
  
Hagarde de volupté, elle tenta vainement de tirer sur sa jupe pour soustraire à la vue d’un éventuel visiteur ce tableau de pure débauche. Sitôt qu’il s’en aperçut, Solas s’empara de ses mains et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête. L’emprise sur ses poignets était ferme, mais douce, une manière de lui faire savoir que son rôle de soumise ne dépendait que de sa propre volonté.  
  
Un sourire insolent se dessina sur les lèvres du mage alors qu’une de ses mains se mit à palper les fesses trempées de Rosal’in.   
  
« Si j’avais su que vous étiez plus sensible à la brutalité qu’à la douceur, voilà longtemps que je vous aurais prise contre un mur. » Lui susurra-t-il tandis que sa langue traçait l’extrémité de son oreille et qu’il pressait son érection contre ses fesses. « C’est bien ce que vous désirez si je ne m’abuse ? Être prise sauvagement contre un mur comme une putain. C’est ce que vos lectures laissent tout du moins sous-entendre. »   
  
Ses mots la firent frémir d’appréhension et d’excitation. Une simple lecture à la dérobée d’un quelconque roman grivois lui avait permis de mieux cerner ses fantasmes que n’importe lequel de ses anciens prétendants. Elle acquiesça d’un signe de tête avant de réaliser qu’il attendait une réponse verbale.   
  
« Ou- Oui. »   
  
Sa réponse était brève, expéditive. Elle ne s’était jamais laissée aller à ses fantaisies auparavant. Elle ne savait pas comment s’y prendre.   
  
« Bien. »   
  
Contre toute attente, il embrassa avec tendresse son front puis la déposa sur le sol en faisant attention, la laissant encore plus confuse qu’elle ne l’était déjà.   
  
« … Solas ? Je ne comprends pas. Il y a un problème ? »  
  
Son ton était hésitant, sa voix légèrement tremblante, redoutant la réponse qu’il allait lui donner. Ses envies étaient peut-être trop dégradantes pour lui. Mais dans ce cas-là pourquoi aurait-il mis tant d’ardeur et pris tant de plaisir à jouer avec ses fantaisies ?   
  
« Aussi attrayante que soit l’idée de vous prendre contre un mur, vhenan, je préfère le faire dans un endroit plus intime. » Il prit une de ses mains, puis la baisa avec déférence. « Je crains ne pas être aussi hardi que monseigneur Desjardins. » Il ponctua sa tirade d’un rictus arrogant.  
  
L’inquisitrice leva les yeux au ciel, faussement irritée, mais définitivement ravie par la tournure que prenaient les événements.   
  
« Alors, votre chambre ou la mienne ? » 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, voici la suite que beaucoup m'ont demandé ! La rédaction de ce chapitre m'a pris énormément de temps, c'était la première fois que je m'attaquais à ce genre de smut. Le ton est différent de celui du premier chapitre en raison du temps que m'a pris sa rédaction mais j'espère néanmoins que cela vous plaira !

**  
** Après mûre réflexion, la chambre de l’inquisitrice leur avait semblé plus propice à leurs desseins. Celle de l’apostat était trop étroite et on ne pouvait y faire un pas sans entrer en collision avec un livre, un parchemin ou encore tout autre objet dédié à l’étude de l’immatériel. C’est ainsi qu’ils s’étaient discrètement éclipsés de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la salle du trône avant de gagner l’aile délabrée menant aux quartiers de l’Hérault d’Andrasté, sous le regard amusé des quelques soldats chargés de monter la garde. Au petit matin, leur escapade amoureuse serait sur toutes les lèvres de Fort-Céleste.   
  
À peine la massive porte de bois s’était-elle refermée sur eux que Rosal’in sentit deux mains puissantes saisir ses hanches. L’instant d’après, sa joue entrait en contact avec la pierre rugueuse et froide du mur adjacent.   
  
« Dites-moi, le couloir vous conviendrait-il, inquisitrice ? » La voix de Solas n’était qu’un murmure, subtil, mais rauque, caressant de son souffle chaud l’extrémité de son oreille.  
  
Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement d’excitation. N’importe quel mur lui conviendrait. « … Oui. »   
  
Un petit rire se fit entendre.   
  
« Si impatiente… Comme toujours. » Son emprise sur ses hanches se fit plus ferme tandis qu’il l’éloignait du mur de quelques pas. « Penchez-vous. » Lentement, il fit glisser une de ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La pression qu’il exerçait dessus était légère, mais ferme, l’incitant à courber l’échine de son proche chef.   
  
Avant de s’exécuter, Rosal’in prit une profonde inspiration pour apaiser ses sens qui ne répondaient à présent plus qu’aux volontés les plus primaires de son désir. Elle posa ses deux paumes à plat sur le mur puis se cambra de la manière dont les humains se plaisaient à se représenter les femmes dalatiennes. D’une manière obscène et avilissante.   
  
Les mains de Solas se crispèrent durant quelques instants. La position qu’elle venait d’adopter semblait avoir ébranlé son illustre retenue. Tandis qu’il pressait son corps contre le sien, épousant à la perfection la cambrure de son dos, sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. La dureté de son érection contre ses fesses trahit une fois de plus l’euphorie charnelle à laquelle était en proie le mage.   
  
« Je dois vous avouer que je ne m’attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi coopérative. » Ses lèvres tracèrent délicatement la courbe de sa mâchoire avant de venir déposer une pluie de baisers dans le creux de son cou. « Du moins, pas aussi rapidement… » Il empoigna fermement sa tresse pour accéder à sa gorge alors que sa seconde main délaissait sa hanche pour retrousser sa jupe. Un gémissement échappa à Rosal’in lorsqu’il tira ses cheveux.   
  
Solas marqua une pause avant d’immiscer sa main entre ses cuisses. « Depuis combien de temps attendiez-vous cela, Rosal’in ? »   
  
« … Depuis- » Elle se raidit lorsqu’elle le sentit baisser sa culotte. « … Depuis notre rencontre. »   
  
Un rictus amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de l’apostat. « Ce n’était pas ma question… » Il planta légèrement ses dents dans la chair tendre de son cou, lui soutirant une nouvelle complainte de plaisir. « Depuis quand désirez-vous être dominée ? »   
  
La dalatienne clôt les paupières durant quelques instants pour tenter de fournir une réponse cohérente et intelligible à son amant. À vrai dire, elle ignorait à quel moment ses fantasmes avaient pris pareille tournure. N’avaient-ils pas toujours été ainsi ? N’aurait-on pas pu déceler derrière ses mièvreries d’adolescente une propension naissante à la soumission ? La presque abstinence qu’elle s’était imposée rendait sa réflexion inutile. Elle ne connaissait rien aux pratiques sur lesquelles elle fantasmait. Néanmoins, elle était sûre d’une chose, jusque maintenant aucun de ses partenaires n’avait su voir au-delà de l’image qu’elle renvoyait délibérément, celle d’une dalatienne aux mœurs respectables.   
  
Devant l’hésitation manifeste de sa compagne, les attentions prodiguées par Solas se firent plus chastes, comme dépouillées de toute lascivité. L’affection qu’il lui portait avait brièvement eu raison de l’ardeur qui enflammait à la fois ses reins et sa raison. « Cessez de vous tourmenter avec vos questions, _ma lath_. » Subrepticement, la pointe de son nez effleura la sienne. « Laissez-vous aller à vos envies. » Il saisit son menton pour la forcer à le regarder. « Laissez tomber ce masque que vous portez par crainte du jugement. »   
  
Malgré son embarras, Rosal’in ne détourna pas son regard. Les pommettes roses de timidité, elle accentua la pression qu’exerçaient ses fesses contre l’entre-jambes de son aîné avant de murmurer sa supplication contre ses lèvres. « _Ghi’las em (apprenez-moi), Hahren…_ »   
  
Sa supplique eut à peine le temps de parvenir à ses oreilles que ce dernier captura sans plus tarder la bouche charnue de sa jeune amante dans un baiser suave et langoureux, suçotant et mordillant à tour de rôle ses lèvres rougies par ses précédents assauts. Alors qu’il s’évertuait à la faisait ahaner de concupiscence, sa main poursuivit l’exploration de son entrecuisse. Elle était si mouillée que lorsque ses doigts la pénétrèrent, ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance. Une exclamation mêlant à la fois surprise et volupté franchit aussitôt le seuil des lèvres de Rosal’in, soutirant au mage un sourire malicieux. Tandis que son index et son majeur entamaient un long et profond mouvement de va-et-vient, l’inquisitrice ne tarda pas à se montrer incapable de contenir davantage son plaisir.   
_« Ra sildeara on (ça fait du bien), da’len ? »_ Chuchota-t-il contre sa joue tout en traçant délicatement de son pouce la courbe de sa lèvre inférieure. « Si étroite… _Isalan pala na (je veux vous baiser). »  
  
_Ses mains se crispèrent brusquement à l’entente de paroles si plaisamment obscènes, ses ongles râpant la pierre millénaire en un crissement strident alors qu’elle laissait à nouveau s’échapper de sa gorge un gémissement aigu. Seule sa voix aurait pu la faire jouir. Du moins, c’est ce qu’elle pensait jusqu’à ce qu’il glisse impunément son pouce dans sa bouche, stimulant habilement sa langue à l’aide de caresses adroites. Sa réaction fut immédiate, à peine eut-il effleuré sa langue qu’elle se mit à sucer son doigt avec ferveur, ajoutant aux scandaleux échos de sa chair humide ceux de sa bouche. Le presque grognement qu’émit aussitôt Solas la fit tressaillir. Un frisson d’appréhension et de désir parcourut sa colonne, attisant sur son passage le feu ardent qui embrasait le creux de ses reins.   
  
« _On da’lan (bonne fille),_ je me demande si vous suceriez ma queue avec autant d’appétence… » Il entama une série de mouvements plus brutaux et plus secs, arcboutant ses doigts pour stimuler la zone sensible de sa féminité.   
  
Submergées par une myriade de sensations nouvelles que suscitait l’habile doigté de son mentor, les jambes de Rosal’in manquèrent de peu de se dérober sous son propre poids. Une de ses mains vint alors prudemment agripper la nuque du mage pour prévenir sa chute. Par les Faiseurs, ses doigts étaient d’une indéniable dextérité. Il savait parfaitement ce qu’il faisait.   
  
« So- Solas ! Je- » Ses mots se bousculèrent sur ses lèvres en une indescriptible litanie de complaintes fiévreuses. Elle venait inconsciemment de lui fournir un angle de pénétration propice à la débauche la plus délicieuse. Ses chairs tendres se resserrèrent convulsivement autour de ses doigts, augurant sa jouissance proche. Elle n’avait jamais rien ressenti de tel avec ses précédentes conquêtes. Tel un virtuose accoutumé aux pratiques instrumentales les plus hardies, Solas maniait son corps avec une facilité déconcertante, lui soutirant des notes dont elle avait jusqu’à présent ignoré l’existence. Non sans remords, le musicien libéra son pouce de l’emprise de ses lèvres et de sa langue pour aller caresser ses mamelons durcis par le plaisir. « _Hah- Hahren, sathan… (s’il vous plait)_ »   
  
« Que désirez-vous, _vhenan_ ? » Il fit lentement rouler entre ses doigts un petit bourgeon de chair rosé que son chemisier blanc en soie laissait deviner. « Vous êtes sur le point de jouir, n’est-ce pas ? » Ses dents effleurèrent l’extrémité de son oreille. « Vous ruisselez déjà le long de mon bras alors que nous venons à peine de commencer… » Il dessina nonchalamment la courbe délicate de son oreille au moyen de sa langue, savourant la fragrance florale qui émanait de sa chevelure ambrée. « Si enivrante… Je me demande quel goût vous avez. »  
  
Un gémissement languissant vint trahir l’avide concupiscence que la fantaisie de Solas venait à la fois d’éveiller et d’embraser. Cette ardente concupiscence était familière à la jeune inquisitrice, et ce depuis sa première rencontre avec l’apostat. Malgré une culpabilité relative, Rosal’in avait toujours su se montrer magnanime à l’égard des passions qu’elle semblait être incapable de contrôler. À son grand dam, le mage des failles semblait en faire partie. C’est ainsi qu’elle avait rapidement cessé de compter les nuits durant lesquelles elle s’était abandonnée à l’appel émérite de la nature pour satisfaire une pulsion primaire que son statut d’élue d’Andrasté ne semblait plus lui permettre. Elle ignorait combien de fois la simple pensée du visage de son bien-aimé entre ses cuisses l’avait fait jouir, mais ce dont elle était certaine, c’est qu’elle n’avait jamais désiré aussi ardemment un homme. « Alors, taisez-vous et satisfaites votre curiosité... »   
  
À peine son ordre avait-il eu franchi le seuil de ses lèvres complices d’immoralité que son dos heurta à nouveau la pierre abrupte du fort. Le visage de Solas, habituellement empreint d’une remarquable quiétude, était à présent soumis aux mêmes tourments qui avaient contraint l’inquisitrice à lui accorder sans une once d’hésitation le temple qui abritait son âme. Il la dévisagea durant un bref instant, ses iris azuréens emplis d’une convoitise et d’une avidité habituellement réservé à tout sujet relatif à l’immatériel, avant de se mettre à déboutonner avec adresse son chemisier. Tandis qu’il l’en débarrassait, il effleura subtilement la peau diaphane de ses seins, la faisant tressaillir sous son toucher énamouré. Ses gestes étaient imprégnés d’une lenteur calculée, méthodique, comme s’il analysait avec une attention toute particulière la moindre de ses réactions.  
  
À mesure qu’il explorait avec une attention quasiment scholastique sa poitrine, ses mains habiles furent bientôt rejointes par sa bouche avide. Les commissures de ses lèvres se rehaussèrent en un sourire carnassier lorsque son regard rencontra celui de son amante. Elle l’observait en silence, les joues rouges d’ivresse charnelle. Elle semblait envoutée par la minutie et la patience de ses mouvements tandis qu’un brasier qu’aucune magie n’aurait pu espérer bannir animait le miroir de son âme. Les yeux profondément ancrés dans les siens, il se mit à taquiner du bout de sa langue ses mamelons. La douce pression qu’il exerçait avait pour unique but de la mener au bord du précipice. Ce n’est que lorsque Rosal’in émit une légère complainte de frustration qu’il dénia accentuer subtilement la pression.   
  
« Vhenan, je vous en prie… » L’implora-t-elle d’un ton suppliant, des larmes dans la voix.  
  
Solas délaissa durant quelques instants les objets de sa convoitise pour se délecter de l’enchanteresse vision dont l’inquisitrice lui faisait grâce. La tourmente qu’il avait jusqu’alors imposée à ses sens avait fini par avoir raison de sa suffisance naturelle.   
  
« Vous êtes si belle quand vous me suppliez. » Tandis que ses mains s’affairaient à délacer sa jupe, ses lèvres se refermèrent sur un de ses mamelons qu’il se mit aussitôt à suçoter de manière nonchalante, mordillant, quand l’envie lui en prenait, sa chair sensible et délicate. Ce ne fût que lorsqu’il eut pris une chatoyante carnation rougeâtre que le mage cessa de le tourmenter. Sa poitrine était certes exquise, un mets fin et raffiné auquel il n’aurait jamais pu penser pouvoir prétendre un jour, mais face au cœur ruisselant de désir de sa féminité, elle faisait pâle figure. Tel le chant des sirènes incitant les marins à quitter la sécurité de leurs navires au profit d’une mer insidieuse et meurtrière, les promesses interdites que renfermait son sexe invitaient le loup implacable à la plus douce des capitulations. Ce dernier s’agenouilla révérencieusement avant de finir d’ôter à sa jeune disciple le dernier vêtement qui dérobait à sa vue les charmes dont la nature lui avait fait don.   
  
Rosal’in regarda sa jupe choir sur le sol dans un bruissement sourd d’étoffes, à peine consciente de sa nudité. Elle n’aspirait plus qu’à une seule et unique chose, être immolée sur l’autel de la passion, et ce quel qu’en soit le prix. Dans un élan d’ardeur, elle posa une main sur le sommet du crâne de son amant, l’incitant silencieusement à mettre à exécution son dessein. Elle savait pertinemment qu’elle serait réprimandée pour son impétuosité. Après tout, c’est ce qu’elle recherchait. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. _  
  
_Avant qu’il ne s’immisce entre ses cuisses, Solas la gratifia d’un sourire arrogant. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. « Écartez vos cuisses, Inquisitrice. »   
  
Les joues embrasées par l’embarras, l’inquisitrice pinça inconsciemment ses lèvres alors qu’elle surélevait une de ses cuisses pour venir la déposer sur l’épaule de son mentor. « Ne m’appelez pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. »  
  
« _Ir abelas, emma lath (Je suis désolée, mon amour.) »_ Il baisa délicatement l’intérieur de sa cuisse. « Permettez-moi de me repentir. »   
  
Ses premières caresses furent délicates, empreintes d’une langoureuse douceur alors qu’il embrassait suavement ses lèvres trempées de désir, taquinant subrepticement du bout de sa langue son clitoris. Il ne fit dans un premier temps que de l’effleurer, appliquant une pression suffisamment significative pour faire la faire se cambrer sous l’évidente habileté de son toucher, mais insuffisante pour lui offrir ce qu’elle convoitait avant tant d’agressivité. Les mouvements frénétiques de ses hanches contre sa bouche ne tardèrent pas à trahir l’impatience grandissante qui s’emparait peu à peu de Rosal’in. Elle chevauchait sa bouche avec une fougue qu’elle n’avait jusqu’alors que rarement manifestée durant leurs ébats amoureux. Solas saisit fermement ses fesses pour la presser davantage contre lui avant de négligemment délacer de sa main libre son pantalon. Elle l’excitait tellement que son érection en devenait douloureuse.   
  
Rosa’lin rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière. La bouche pulpeuse du mage venait de se refermer autour de son clitoris qu’elle suçait à présent avec avidité. Un gémissement aigu, suivi d’un grognement étouffé, brisa alors le silence monacal dans lequel était plongé le couloir. Le corps agité de spasmes, elle tremblotait d’euphorie. Sa voix n’était plus qu’une suite incohérente de sons suraigus tous plus primaires les uns que les autres. Elle ne désirait plus qu’une seule chose, jouir. « _Ma lath…_ »   
  
« _Rosa'da'din sule emma'sal'in (Jouis sur mon visage), da’len. »_ Lorsqu’il la pénétra à nouveau de ses doigts, la voix de Solas était inhabituellement impérieuse, d’un ton rauque presque animal. Le doux nectar qui s’écoulait le long de ses cuisses lui faisait perdre raison. Il aurait en cet instant précis sacrifier en son nom n’importe quel empire. Qu’importe ce qu’il eut été, qu’importe sa gloire passée. Dorénavant, seules comptaient ces deux syllabes qu’elle gémissait presque inconsciemment dans sa frénésie. Ces deux syllabes qui, à la manière d’un crédo, une fois les lèvres de l’inquisitrice franchies, donnaient à leurs ébats amoureux une réalité consistance.   
  
« Solas ! » Aussitôt que son orgasme l’eut submergé, Rosal’in sut que le prénom du mage apostat résonnerait à l’avenir plus que de raison dans cette chambre qui était autrefois secrètement la sienne. Jamais jusque lors n’avait-elle connu pareille jouissance. Adossée contre le mur, elle contemplait silencieusement le visage ruisselant de son amant qui léchait avec dévotion les dernières bribes de son plaisir. Ses fluides gouttaient à intervalle régulier de son menton, éloquent témoignage de l’habile dextérité de sa langue.   
  
« _Mar rodhe ir'on (Vous êtes délicieuse)._ » Sa louange s’échoua contre ses lèvres en un murmure à peine audible alors qu’il déposait sur ces dernières un ultime baiser. Elle avait le goût du péché. Celui qui pousse à la démesure. Celui qui inspire au plus humble des hommes la passion la plus fougueuse et dévastatrice. Elle goûtait l’amour. _  
_   
Solas se redressa lentement, conscient de l’état d’hébétude auquel sa jeune amante était encore soumise. Il pouvait sentir les dernières vagues de son orgasme parcourir son corps, le moindre touché la faisant soubresauter. Avec une tendresse dont seules les âmes en proie à l’amour pouvaient manifester, il l’attira entre ses bras.   
  
« Nous venons à peine de commencer et vous n’êtes déjà plus en mesure de tenir debout… » Lui fit-il remarquer d’un ton moqueur tout en la recoiffant brièvement.   
  
Rosal’in rit discrètement, son visage enfouit dans le creux de son cou. « Accordez-moi quelques minutes, _Vhenan_. »   
  
Il répondit à sa requête par un tendre baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. S’ils voulaient parvenir à leurs fins, il se devait de la ménager. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que les deux amants ne prennent la parole ou ne fassent un geste. Seule comptait la présence de l’autre, le contact de sa peau et la tiédeur de son souffle. Ils savouraient cette proximité que leurs rôles respectifs leur interdisaient au quotidien.   
  
Un coup sec sur la porte les extirpa de leur langueur amoureuse.  
  
« Il serait à présent plus judicieux de gagner vos appartements, inquisitrice. » La langue du mage se mouva avec une gracieuse espièglerie autour des dernières syllabes qu’il prononça. Il savait pertinemment que son titre l’irritait au plus haut point, et c’est délibérément qu’il en usait.  
  
Rosal’in se défit de son étreinte sans prendre la peine de relever sa provocation. Elle se pencha lentement pour ramasser son chemisier et sa jupe, ses fesses rebondies mises en exergue par sa cambrure naturelle. Ses lèvres pulpeuses s’étirèrent en un petit sourire satisfait tandis qu’elle se dirigeait vers ses appartements d’une démarche féline. Avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre, elle lança à Solas une œillade provocatrice. « La patience ne fait pas partie des vertus de l’inquisitrice, Solas. »   
  
Ce fut au tour de Solas de sourire de manière suffisante. Sans mot dire, il emprunta à son tour l’escalier qui menait à ses anciens quartiers, se repaissant des courbes généreuses que la jeune dalatienne se plaisait à lui montrer. Elle avait attendu qu’il soit à sa hauteur pour commencer à gravir les marches. C’est une fois arrivé à leur sommet qu’il décida qu’il était temps de la réprimander quant à son comportement provocateur. Après tout, elle aspirait à être punie.  
Sans une once de douceur, il saisit fermement la délicate peau diaphane de ses hanches.  
  
« Je suis étonné qu’une petite putain dans votre genre sache ce que le mot vertu signifie tant vous y êtes étrangère… » Une de ses mains se détacha de ses hanches pour venir caresser ses fesses. « Aimez-vous les fessées, Rosal’in ? »   
  
Une agréable sensation mêlant à la fois excitation et tendresse emplit l’inquisitrice alors que ses joues rosissaient à nouveau de timidité. Sa prévenance ne cessait de la surprendre chaque jour un peu plus.  
  
« Oui. » Murmura-t-elle dans un soupir, telle une pècheresse confessant ses vices à un homme de foi.   
  
« Je n’ai pas entendu, _da’len_. » Il l’avait entendu. Il désirait tout simplement la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.   
  
Rosal’in se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle pouvait entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur cognés contre sa poitrine. « … Oui, _Hahren_. »   
  
« _On da’lan (bonne fille). »_   
  
La première fessée fut ferme, mais douce. Un coup de semonce. C’est à peine si elle avait ressenti la moindre douleur. Elle serra les poings et clôt les paupières, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Un subtil picotement parcourut lentement sa fesse quelque peu endolorie avant de se perdre entre ses cuisses qu’elle pressa inconsciemment l’une contre l’autre. Ce n’était pas assez. « Plus fort, s’il vous plait… »   
  
Un frisson d’excitation parcourut l’échine du mage. « Vos désirs sont des ordres, _Vhenan_. »  
  
Lorsque Solas la fessa pour la seconde fois, l’impact de sa main sur son fessier résonna abruptement dans la suite seigneuriale, suivi de peu par un gémissement aigu mêlant à la fois douleur et plaisir. La peau laiteuse de Rosal’in avait sans plus tarder pris une vive nuance écarlate qui n’était pas sans rappeler la crème teintée qu’elle appliquait chaque matin sur ses lèvres mutines. Un rouge audacieux qui jurait pourtant avec la nature discrète et réservée de l’inquisitrice. Tout du moins, c’est ce qu’elle prétendait. Peut-être que l’artifice ne résidait pas dans ce rouge à lèvres, mais dans l’attitude qu’elle avait quotidiennement adoptée depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il la contourna à pas de loup, prenant soin d’observer chacune des réactions dont il semblait être à l’origine, avant de se positionner face à elle et de saisir fermement son menton. « Regardez-moi. »   
  
L’impériosité avec laquelle il s’était adressé à elle la fit immédiatement réagir. Elle s’empressa de répondre à son ordre, frémissante d’excitation.   
  
« De si beaux yeux. » Lentement, il se mit à tracer les contours de sa bouche carmin. « Ingénus. » Son pouce effleura sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu’il ne détachait pas son regard du sien. « … Mais d’un tempérament redoutable. » Il glissa son pouce jusqu’à la commissure de ses lèvres, étalant négligemment la matière qui s’y trouvait, avant de lui faire légèrement entrouvrir la bouche. « À genoux. »   
  
Rosal’in s’exécuta à nouveau derechef. La tonalité rauque qu’avait employée son amant la fit davantage frémir que la désagréable sensation du tapis rugueux contre la peau fine de ses genoux. Elle le regarda ôter ses ceintures une à une, ensorcelée par sa méticuleuse dextérité, ses longs doigts agiles débouclant et délaçant avec aisance les derniers atours qui lui ravissaient sa nudité. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle le voyait nu, ni qu’ils faisaient l’amour. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu’ils avaient consommé leur union dans le plus grand secret.  
  
Ils étaient alors partis seuls en mission de reconnaissance, laissant à l’arrière Varric et Cassandra, tous deux exaspérés par le climat pluvieux de la côte orageuse. Jamais leur secret n’aurait pu être préservé aussi longtemps si l’inquisitrice avait fait appel à d’autres compagnons. Elle louait chaque jour les Faiseurs d’avoir préféré ce jour-là la rapidité de Bianca à celle de Sera. À peine avaient-ils quitté le camp qu’un violent ouragan s’était déclaré, les empêchant alors de rebrousser chemin. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans un petit abri de fortune, une maisonnée au toit branlant que Solas parvint à stabiliser à l’aide de quelques sorts. Tout s’était par la suite enchaîné avec une rapidité déconcertante. Une œillade complice, quelques paroles échangées autour d’un repas chaud, une main sur la taille, ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Aucun des deux n’avait su résister à la chaleureuse intimité que cette petite cabane leur avait octroyée le temps d’une nuit.   
  
« _Da’len_. » Sa main effleura son menton, la rappelant à la raison. Solas était désormais nu. Ses vêtements gisaient négligemment à ses pieds tandis que son érection se dressait fièrement face à elle. L’obscénité de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux lui fit inconsciemment serrer les cuisses. Elle le voulait dans sa bouche. Elle voulait qu’il l’utilise. Alors que Rosal’in s’apprêtait à prendre son sexe en main, il l’arrêta dans son geste, un brin de malice dans le regard. « Vous pensiez que votre insolence resterait impunie ? Ouvrez la bouche. »   
  
Et c’est ce qu’elle fit. Prisonnière de ce regard à l’envoutante carnation céleste, elle n’attendait plus qu’une chose, qu’il se serve d’elle. Qu’il en use comme il le désirait. Car pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, elle se sentait véritablement maîtresse de son corps et de son esprit. Nue et à genoux devant son amant, son gland humide contre ses lèvres, l’inquisitrice se sentait plus que jamais en contrôle. Davantage que lorsqu’elle siégeait sur son trône pour y rendre la justice. Ses yeux roulèrent sans qu’elle n’y prêtât attention quand il franchit le seuil de sa bouche.  
  
« _Itha fra em,_ Rosal’in _. (Regardez-moi)_ » Le mage empoigna sa tresse une fois de plus, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. « Regardez-moi si vous voulez que je baise votre gorge. » Sur ces mots, Solas se mit bientôt à mouvoir son bassin au rythme saccadé de sa propre respiration. Rosal’in n’était pas seule à perdre pied, victime de son extase. La sensation de son sexe dans sa gorge l’empêchait de penser, elle ne pouvait plus que ressentir. Ressentir son corps lutté contre cette plaisante intrusion. Plus il allait loin, plus elle aimait ça. Plus elle étouffait, plus elle sentait l’intérieur de ses cuisses s’humidifier. Sa salive dégoulinait le long de son menton, emportant dans son sillage son rouge à lèvres. En cet instant, elle ressemblait à ce qu’elle avait toujours abhorré par pudeur. Une femme libérée du joug moralisateur de la société.   
  
La pression que Solas exerçait sur ses cheveux s’accentua subitement, la contraignant à l’immobilité. Quelques larmes perlèrent sur les joues pâles de Rosal’in tandis qu’il s’abandonnait aux délicieuses sensations que la constriction de sa gorge lui procurait. Son sexe se mit aussitôt à palpiter dangereusement, menaçant de répandre à tout instant sa semence. Alors qu’il sentait arriver sa délivrance, il ferma les yeux durant un court instant pour se donner un semblant de contenance. L’expression lascive qu’arborait sa jeune compagne lui faisait perdre tout moyen, toute faculté de raisonnement. Un long râle de plaisir lui échappa malgré lui lorsqu’il décida de se retirer délicatement de sa bouche.   
  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Rosal’in l’observait attentivement, l’air légèrement inquiet, comme si elle craignait d’avoir fauté. « Vous ai-je fait mal ? » Sa voix était quelque peu enrouée.   
  
L’innocence avec laquelle elle s’était enquise de son état attendrit Solas. « Non, _da’len_. Vous étiez parfaite. » Il accompagna sa louange d’une douce caresse sur sa joue avant de lui faire signe de se rapprocher d’un geste de la main. « _Ma're ma' on da'lan. (Tu es ma bonne fille)_ »  
  
À peine avait-il fait son éloge que Rosal’in se blottit contre sa cuisse, les pommettes roses. Elle n’avait jamais été aussi timide avec ses précédents amants. Était-ce à cause de leur différence d’âge ou bien du caractère tabou de leurs pratiques sexuelles ? L’inquisitrice l’ignorait. Une imperceptible et profonde connexion semblait les relier depuis que leurs regards s’étaient croisés pour la première fois. Elle pouvait la sentir grandir de jour en jour, tout comme elle sentait son aîné flatter à l’instant ses cheveux. Elle releva la tête, les joues toujours aussi roses. Solas la regardait, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. « Je crois que je vous ai assez fait attendre, _vhenan_. »   
  
D’un hochement de tête, il désigna l’imposant lit à baldaquin dont les soieries vermeilles tout droit venues d’Antiva ne semblaient avoir été faites que pour honorer leur union dans la plus scandaleuse des luxures. Tandis que celle qu’il s’apprêtait à honorer de la plus délicieuse des manières se relevait pour gagner l’autel de la passion, il profita de son inattention pour la saisir par la taille et la soulever. Deux enjambées suffirent au mage pour atteindre le lit et l’y déposer hâtivement. Sa maîtrise de lui-même était mise à rude épreuve par les courbes généreuses que son apprentie s’amusait à exhiber. Il ne rêvait plus que de s’abandonner entre ses cuisses tentatrices. Il y oublierait qui il était et ce pour quoi il était là. Il y oublierait le sacrifice qu’il s’apprêtait à faire. L’abandonner à un autre. Solas stoppa tout geste et contempla son âme sœur. Il avait arrêté de jouer depuis longtemps. Il esquissa lentement le contour des vallaslins de la jeune dalatienne avant d’embrasser amoureusement son front. « _Vhenan…_ »  
  
« _Ma lath.._. » Rosal’in traça subtilement la courbe de sa mâchoire de ses lèvres, parsemant de baisers chaque parcelle de peau qui lui était permis d’atteindre. « _Sathan. (S’il-vous-plaît.)_ » Elle s’empara de sa main pour la guider vers son entre-jambe. « Je ne peux plus attendre. »  
  
Cette fois-ci, Solas ne put réfréner ses pulsions. Elle était trempée, prête à l’accueillir à tout instant. Au diable ses vieilles chimères, il voulait la faire sienne sur-le-champ, quoi qu’il lui en coûte. Adroitement, il se libéra de son étreinte pour renouer le contact visuel qu’il avait délibérément rompu peu de temps auparavant. « Écartez vos cuisses. _Mala. (Tout de suite.)_ »  
  
L’inquisitrice ne réagit pas immédiatement à l’ordre que son amant venait de lui intimer. C’était la première fois qu’il lui demandait de vive voix de s’offrir physiquement à lui. L’acte charnel semblait de cette manière prendre une tout autre dynamique. Bien qu’allongée, les cuisses à demi écartées, elle n’était plus passive, mais active. Lorsqu’elle écarterait les cuisses pour lui permettre de prendre son plaisir, elle n’en resterait pas moins celle en charge. C’était pour cette raison que jamais il ne cessait de la regarder dans les yeux quand ils jouaient ensemble de cette façon. Si elle voulait qu’il la soumette, elle devait d’abord se montrer capable de lui tenir tête. C’est avec les maintes moites d’appréhension que Rosal’in saisit ses cuisses pour les ramener à hauteur de sa taille avant de les écarter. La position qu’elle venait d’adopter était obscène. Jamais auparavant ne s’était-elle dévoilée de cette manière à un homme.   
  
À partir de cet instant, celui où elle décida de s’offrir pleinement à lui et à ses désirs primaires, tout devint confus. Ce fut comme si le monde, en dehors de l’enceinte de leurs appartements, avait cessé d’exister. Seules demeuraient les sensations ; son étroitesse, ses gémissements, ses ongles dans sa chair. Ils étaient avides l’un de l’autre, rien ne semblait les satisfaire. La déprivation charnelle à laquelle ils avaient été chaque jour soumis depuis le début de leur relation les avait rendus frénétiques dans leur passion. Cette nuit-là, ils ne faisaient pas l’amour, ils baisaient. Le lit, au rythme des coups de reins de Solas, cognait bruyamment contre le mur. Désormais, il n’y avait plus aucune chance pour que leur escapade amoureuse passe inaperçue.  
  
Tandis que l’apostat maintenait grandes ouvertes les cuisses de sa jeune partenaire, leurs gémissements respectifs s’entremêlaient en un concerto de complaintes voluptueuses, mêlant à la fois plaintes aiguës et grognements à demi étouffés. Solas, d’un naturel si peu expansif, gémissait sans restriction son plaisir à l’oreille de son apprentie. La main mise qu’elle avait sur son mentor dépassait l’entendement.   
  
« _Fenedhis, da’len… Ma ane so on sul em (tu es si bonne pour moi.)_ » Grogna-t-il dans un râle de plaisir en la pénétrant profondément.   
  
Sa soudaine intrusion fit se cambrer instinctivement Rosal’in. Elle ne serait bientôt plus en mesure de repousser son orgasme. Mais elle voulait plus. Elle voulait ce qu’il ne lui avait jamais donné jusqu’à présent. Ses mains qui avaient jusque maintenant été trop occupées à explorer le corps d’albâtre dont la providence lui avait fait grâce vinrent saisir avec vigueur les fesses sculptées de ce dernier pour approfondir davantage la pénétration. Bien que déjà pantelants, ils gémirent aussitôt de concert.   
  
« Rosal’in, je ne pourrai pas me retenir si- »   
  
Ses jambes se nouèrent autour de bassin.   
  
« Ne vous retenez pas. » Elle exerça une nouvelle pression sur ses fesses. « _Rosa'da'din in'em, hahren. (Éjaculez en moi)_ »   
  
Solas avait toujours été un homme raisonnable et réfléchi. Du moins c’est ce qu’il aimait à penser. Néanmoins, ces quelques petits mots qu’il n’aurait jamais cru entendre de la bouche de son inquisitrice lui prouvèrent le contraire. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus à la possible conséquence de ses actes, il réitéra à plusieurs reprises de profonds et vigoureux mouvements de pénétration qui les menèrent sans plus tarder à l’orgasme. Rosal’in fut la première à jouir. Peu importe, ô combien elle avait pu s’abandonner dans ses fantaisies immorales, la première chose qu’elle fit lorsqu’elle sentit venir son apothéose fut d’entrelacer les doigts de son amant avec les siens. Solas quant à lui n’aurait su dire ce qui le fit jouir. La délicieuse étroitesse de sa bien-aimée, sa jouissance qui imprégnait le moindre de ses traits, ou son soudain élan d’affection ? Probablement les trois à la fois, il ne pouvait se résoudre à en choisir un et de ce fait de délaisser les autres. Il se repaissait tel un affamé de la moindre preuve d’amour qu’elle daignait lui accorder.   
  
Ils consentirent à se détacher l’un de l’autre que pour se réfugier sous les couvertures chaudes qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur l’imposant lit inquisitorial. À peine le feu de la passion fut-il éteint que le froid mordant des Dorsales de Givre leur était revenu en mémoire. D’un bref geste de la main, Solas alluma un feu dans l’âtre de la cheminée avant d’attirer contre lui une Rosal’in déjà somnolente. Les coins de ses lèvres se rehaussèrent sans qu’il n’y prêtât attention. Avait-il déjà expérimenté une telle intimité au cours de ses jeunes années ? Le loup implacable avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes malgré son allure d’ermite et sa propension l’érudisme qui le faisait parfois apparaître hautain. Mais aucune de ses anciennes partenaires n’était parvenue à s’immiscer dans son cœur vieux de plusieurs millénaires comme l’avait fait cette jeune dalatienne aux yeux si singuliers. Les elfes de jadis disaient que les yeux étaient le miroir de l’âme, que l’on pouvait y déceler les émotions et la nature profonde d’un individu. Malgré la grande jeunesse de l’inquisitrice, ses yeux semblaient conter des histoires d’autrefois. Celle d’une époque reculée où un petit garçon découvrait avec émerveillement ses dons magiques sur les bords du littoral jonchant la forêt d’Arlathan. Dans ses yeux dansaient les vestiges de son pays, de sa maison, et il était temps de rentrer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci infiniment d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon travail ! Maintenant que cette petite histoire alternative est finie, je peux enfin reprendre la rédaction de ma fanfiction principale, "La Théorie des Cordes". Je vous encourage chaudement à aller la lire si mon travail vous a plu. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Si ça vous a plu, il est possible que je fasse la suite ;)


End file.
